Countdown
by mysticblue17
Summary: This will be a series of fics to countdown to the premier. 10 fics for 10 seasons. They are a mix of AU and canon, fluff and angst, past present and future.Here we go!
1. The Lonely Traveler

Title: The Lonely traveler

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [TWOSHOT] Clark isn't the only one traveling to alternate universes. Chloe's first stop the Pandora universes.(set in her absence but back on season 9 and 10)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: We are starting off with a bang. Chloe is going to the Pandora timeline for herself this time. Some things are different and some things are exactly the same.

* * *

"Take it Chloe you can't be here right now."

"Where will I go?"

"That is for you to decide."

In her heart, she knew that anywhere with Oliver was where she wanted to be. There was one place that she knew of. She closed her eyes and hoped that the transition would be as easy.

"Whoa." When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a busy Metropolis street. After what the citizens had been through in the last year, a girl popping up out of no where seemed pretty mundane. No one approached her. They actively glided around her, maintaining a distance.

She walked to the corner to gage her surroundings. It looked very similar to the Metropolis she had left. It appeared that the gang had not wasted any time in cleaning the streets literally. She looked to the left and could barely make out the doors to the Daily Planet. To her right, she knew would be the Luthor Corp building. It wasn't even a question in her mind. After all right was right.

She walked into the building and went straight to the elevator. She pushed the button for the top floor. Oliver wouldn't be anywhere else.

"Is he in there?" she asked his assistant. The assistant nodded shocked by the appearance of the petite blonde. Her boss had a picture of her on his desk. She knew it was to remind him of what he had lost in the war.

Chloe did not take this into account but instead forged forward. "Good."

She came into the room. No flashy entrance but she managed to blow his mind anyways.

He had been in the middle of a conference call with a board member. "And I think you will find that the projection for the next quarter will be…." his jaw dropped at her appearance. He knew he had to finish this call _and fast_ "higher than ever before. I'm sorry I have to go."

He glanced through the open doors to his office to see his assistant hovering by the doorway. He waved them away. No way was she leaving his sight. He came around his desk to grasp her hand in his. He marveled at her appearance on this day. "Chloe how did you?"

His close proximity after all this time reduced her to the awestruck girl in the barn. She blurted out. "I'm not your Chloe. I'm from the future of the past Lois was from making it an alternate reality."

"That's " he exhaled "complicated." Oliver had never been one for the crazy adventures Clark had with his other worldly technology.

She agreed. "It is."she searched for the words to convey her message without scaring him. "I just wanted to see you."

She looked at him with such longing. He felt a shiver run through his body. "Am I not alive in your life?"

"No."she trained her focus on the words he was saying, not just absorbing his presence. Chloe was very aware that this was the first time that they had been together since the trade. "I mean yes. Of course you are alive. I just haven't seen you in a while."

He took a look into her eyes and saw the deeper meaning there. He had to ask. "did we? I mean are we an _us_ in your universe?"

"Yes." That was the easiest way to answer his question. curiosity prompted her to ask "Did we here?"

He hung his head then murmured. "I felt it. And I think you did too"

He seemed to collect himself enough to tell her more. He looked her in the eyes and saw the depth of his feeling for her there. "But there was never the right time. You had to lead and I was your solider. There wasn't much for anything else."

That would be exactly how she would have acted a year ago. Pre-Ollie as she liked to think of it. It seemed tunnel vision was a common trait for all Chloes of the universe. "Ohhh." she said simply in response.

"Can you stay?" came his simple question.

She wondered out loud. "Would you want me to? Knowing that I'm not your Chloe, would you want me here?" Her Oliver said that she knew him better than any one. If that applied across the universe, she suspected that this visit was a bad idea.

"I would never say no to a chance to be with you" He looked at her so earnestly she couldn't deny.

So she stayed. They sat and told each other stories of their lives. He was naturally very curious about the state of their relationship in other universe.

"So tell me. Did I make the first move or did you?"

She looked at him wonderingly. "Really? Of all the questions, you asked that? "

"I'll get to the other ones. But this one is important. Mostly for my manhood but still."

"Please. This is an ego boost and you know it. I just don't understand why you need it. You saved the whole world." she said nudging him with her elbow. She was more relaxed in the last hour than she had been in months.

"Maybe but I definitely lost the girl."he said lightly but she could see the pain in his eyes. The conversation had clearly taken a turn. Chloe knew that the visit had gone on for long enough.

"Oliver. I think I should go."she said separating herself from him.

He acknowledged that it was probably for the best that she left now. It hurt to know that he would never get that reality with her. There would be no future for him with Chloe. But he knew that he couldn't let her go without one more request. "Chloe before you leave." he reached out and pulled her closer. "Please just one kiss."

She couldn't say no. They both knew it wouldn't be enough but it would have to do.

Moments later they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Do you think there is a world that we actually get it right?" he said searching her eyes. This would be the last time he could look into them.

She smiled at him. Her smile warmed him instantly. "Well I have high hopes for mine."

He laid his forehead on hers and they continued their intimate embrace. "I don't know Oliver. There are a lot of things at play. Every decision makes a new universe where you make the opposite choice. "

She gave him an Eskimo kiss and said "All I know is that no one will ever compare to you in my heart. I don't regret a single moment we had together."

A slow tear dripped down her cheek although she smiled at him. "I think its time for me to go."

"I love you." it was the first words he said to her since asking the question. She kept them close to her heart.

"I love you too." She said them for the first time to Oliver's face. It wasn't her Oliver but the feelings on both sides were all there.

With a short peck on the lips, she moved out of his arms and activated the device. Too soon, she was gone.

He blinked back the tears as he let the love of his life slip through his fingers again. He could only hope that somewhere some time Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan had their happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: So what do we think? As I wrote that last part I was just think CHLOLLIE END GAME. Any hoot Chloe is now on her way to the Luthor universe. Get ready for some more!

And after some editing I decided to take out the part that explains how Chloe got to alternate reality traveling. If it bothers anyone I'm happy to explain it. I pretty much took the idea from _Crisis On Two Earths_. Essentially Chloe can travel between dimensions using a Luthor device.


	2. The Lonely Traveler 2

Title: The Lonely traveler

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [TWOSHOT] Clark isn't the only one traveling to alternate universes. Chloe's first stop the Pandora universes..(set in her absence but back on season 9 and 10)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Okay now it is on. The countdown has begun. In part 2, Chloe is going to the Luthor reality.

* * *

Chloe was smarter this time around. There would be no contract with Oliver. She selfishly wanted for his company but the heart wrenching look in Oliver's eyes convinced her to stay away. No good would come of contacting him.

She couldn't be in her universe. Right now all she needed was a safe haven. She settled on a universe with no Luthors. They were the root of a lot of her problems.

She quickly found a night job to support herself for the duration of her stay on Earth 2. The only problem was that her night job gave her plenty of time throughout the day to do anything. It could have been a refreshing change from her regular job. But that gave her a lot of time to pine for Oliver. She had taken to observing Oliver from a distance. Her research at a local library indicated that he wasn't exactly Green Arrow in this reality. Ultraman wouldn't have let a hero exist. She was hoping that along with his crossbow and leather, his heighten skills of observation were not apart of this version of him.

Of course, Oliver had a way of exceeding her expectations.

It was one sunny afternoon mid-December. Chloe had been watching Oliver for the fourth time in a week. She followed him around a corner only to get pulled into an alleyway and pushed against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. His breath puffed out in small clouds.

"I…. uhhhhh" she stuttered She was unprepared for any sort of confrontation with Oliver.

He was having none of her stalling. "Spit it out." he said his blue eyes searching her own. His eye colour was different in this world. Mentally she knew that. But seeing it face to face was a startling reminder that this was not _her_ Oliver.

He gripped her arms tighter and interrogated her again. "Are you a tail for Luthor supporters? Tell them next time not to pick a blonde."

Its true she wasn't exactly covert in her winter wear. Unfortunately on her limited budget she could only buy sale items which left her with the funky highlighter colours.

"No I would never." She denied.

"Okay then what?" he asked impatiently. "Why are you following me?"

"I have a crush on you alright?" she blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. It completely belittled their relationship but this Oliver didn't need to know that.

"Oh" her statement sunk in. he had faced this a few times in the past. No one took it to the point that she did. But he had seen the adoring eyes and panic hands when he walked past. "Ohhhhhh."he repeated.

And before her eyes, the hard man in front of her melted away to the charm boy.

"Listen sweetheart I'm flattered and all but you are too young for me." she snorted. She knew there was a reason she never liked his charm. It was completely fake. Her age was never a problem for either Olivers before. He continued on. "And I'm engaged."

She was a masochist. "To who?" she knew the answer.

"Lois Lane." To hear it from his lips bothered her more. She huffed and pushed him away.

She ran out of the alley way, his feeble "Sorry!" reached her ears.

With her cover blown, Chloe no longer hid. She carefully toed the line of propriety. It wasn't that she showed up every where he went. There wasn't a lot of overlap between their lives. The only place that they saw each other was in her opinion best coffee shop in the city throughout the universes.

She felt a greater amount of freedom here. She could at least see him regularly and pretty openly. She no longer had to duck into a corner when he came in. It wasn't in the same manner that she was accustomed to but at this point, she would take what she could get. Seeing Oliver made her heart swell with joy. Even if his blue eyes killed any delusions.

Oliver's skills of observation came into play again on the fifth day of her coffee routine.

He cast a shadow over her. "Stalker tendencies still going strong?"

"No this is the best coffee shop for blocks. It's not my fault that you happen to get coffee when I need my fix."

"I'm willing to bet that you knew my schedule and that's why you are here."

"Maybe. But our last encounter cured me of my feelings." A bold faced lie. She couldn't imagine that she would be cured of her feelings ever. "You don't have to worry about that any more. Now I'm just another patron in the café."

But in any reality, Oliver could not stay away from trouble. Their little interludes continued on for the next two weeks. Every morning he saw her and approached her. They would banter for a few minutes. At the beginning, he would leave and return to the office. As they grew more comfortable, he stayed longer. Instead he would choose to sit down at 'her' table. He liked talking to Chloe. It was always nice to be wanted by a pretty girl. Chloe, on the other hand, liked to think that no matter the circumstances, they would always be drawn together.

By a mutual agreement they never talked about their first meeting or his relationship with Lois. They typically talked about current events. Oliver learned about Chloe's passion for justice while Chloe learned his strategic mind. He also discovered her aptitude for PR.

When he asked how she came to know so much, she simply replied. "I used to be a reporter."

That was the way their conversations went. He would probe into her life and she would gently deflect. He always felt that he was in a constant state of disadvantage. She knew him far better than he knew her. But it was an exciting sequence of events. Oliver had never really had a girl that was a friend before. Oliver tried not to dwell on the fact that he didn't tell Lois about his new friend. There was just something so private about their relationship. He didn't want anyone to interfere with that, even Lois.

In her, he found an excellent ally. She didn't hold back when he asked for her opinion. He wasn't quite used to being told to "change his outfit because he looked like a cheesy politician running for office". Of course she was right. A red tie with a blue shirt was almost too patriotic for him. Black on black looked really sharp in the pictures. She also managed to keep him grounded. No one else was as free with their wit and tongue. She always managed to put him in his place. But it was done with such style, he could only take it humbly.

"So what do you think we should do for the annual Christmas charity?"

Her mind already started to analyze the situation. Oliver really admired her efficiency. "What are your options?"

"The usual. Help the homeless, give presents to orphans, and donate to a hospital."

"Are you going to do them all anyways?"

He blushed. Again, she proved to know him very well. This Christmas, each charity would be receiving a donation from Queen Industries as well as Oliver Queen personally. "Yes. But I have to pick one so that the company can do the big fundraiser." Oliver had to pick one soon to announce on Christmas Eve. The event itself would be towards the end of January, the end of the fiscal year.

"Of course." she paused to think further on it "Then I think you need a splashier cause."

"What?"

"You need something with pizazz." she was really getting into it now. Oliver could practically see her mind brainstorming. "People want excitement. They want the story. So I think you should give them one."

"Oh yea?" It was true the people of Metropolis were traumatized from the Kandorians. They needed a cause for celebration. "And what story should I give them?"

"Oliver I can't do all the work for you." she was the picture of exasperation. "I'm sure you can pick one."

"I have always been partial to Robin Hood."

She shot him a look. "Somehow I don't think that will be a good idea considering your guest list."

The rich and famous would be in attendance. He laughed. "I guess you are right."

"I think you were right to go with a historical renewal. But you need something mysterious."

"I'll buy that. What are you thinking? "

"How about an Egyptian god? You could fund a dig. I'm sure there is a great story somewhere with magic and romance. It will really give something for the people of Metropolis to celebrate."

"I'll think about it." he said it but he already knew it was a great idea. What better way to celebrate the cold season than to pretend you were in one of the hottest places on earth? "You know I never thought I would be such good friends with my stalker."

"What exactly did you think would be hard? I already know everything about you."

They picked up their coffee (his black, hers a crazy confection of caffeine with a candy cane sticking out) and left the table together. He opened the door for her. As the bell chimed announcing their departure, he also noticed that there was a very familiar plant above them.

"Mistletoe of course." she muttered "Ohhhhh. It's okay." she said her hand already fluttering as if to ward him off.

He grinned at her at her denial. He took in her wide green eyes and heavier breath. Clearly she wanted it. And he was reasonably certain that Lois was not going to get upset over a little kiss. She never outwardly flirted with him or displayed her affection for him in any way. But there was a certain warmth between the two of them that she just didn't share with anyone else. Sometimes he felt like he was taking advantage of her feelings for him. Throughout all of their chats, he always felt like he got more out of it than she did. One kiss seemed like a bargain for the best sounding board he ever had in his life.

"It's a time honoured tradition." he swooped in and kissed her. The act itself did not last long. It was a simple touch of his mouth to hers. A light and innocent kiss between two people who had just gotten to know each other.

"Merry Christmas." he wished her.

"I think you are supposed to say 'Happy Holidays.'" With that last bit of snark, she turned and left. Her heart was breaking. Between the coffee visits, she had fallen in love with Oliver all over again. She felt the weight of the device in her pocket and knew that was time to leave.

"How PC of you. Have a great holiday then." He called to her. She didn't look back instead waved her hand over her shoulder. She couldn't bare another glance. He watched her walk away for a few seconds before returning to the office

He never saw her after the holidays although he continually came back to the same café at their usual time.

Three days after the mistletoe incident, a tabloid ran a picture of their kiss. Lois laughed about it, teasing him about traditions. But the truth was he was a sucker for Chloe's big green eyes but even more her brain. He never forgot the brush of her lips against his. He even kept the tabloid picture of them and buried it in his closet. It was the only proof he had that his first friend that was a girl ever existed.

* * *

A/N: So what do we think? There were a lot of things going on in this one. Hopefully you saw all the tidbits of Chlollie goodness in there. And it is very different than LT1. Honestly it's just really hard for me to write angst back to back. Also I figured that this Oliver doesn't know about Chloe so all the angst is going to be on her side alone. Alright well this is all I have planned for the alt realities. So onto the next drabble! I feel like I'm going to go fluffy.

I just left this in here from the first installment

And after some editing I decided to take out the part hat explains how Chloe got to alternate reality traveling. If it bothers anyone I'm happy to explain it. I pretty much took the idea from _Crisis On Two Earths_. Essentially Chloe can travel between dimensions using a Luthor device.


	3. The History of Sheets

Title: The History of Sheets

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [DRABBLE] Oliver and Chloe engage in a little pillow talk.(set after warrior)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Okay the countdown continues. Of course we want to be the bedroom with our couple! This is my little look into a particular growing pain of their relationship. Short and fluffy. Pretty much the opposite of the Lonely Traveler so it's just what we needed.

* * *

A puff of cloth was in motion over his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing the sheets." she said succinctly.

"I see that." It seemed his girl was twisted up over something. "Why are you changing the sheets?"

She halted her motions to look at him. "I'm sorry did you want me to stay over?"

"Yes." his snarky ….partner had finally relented and was planning on staying the night. He warily approached her beside his king sized bed.

She finished with the sheet and outlined her ideas. "These are my terms. Rule one: Change the sheets when I come over. Two, have coffee ready in the morning. Three, I call the shower first and lastly I'm the little spoon." she grinned at him.

He beamed her a smile in return. He did not to relay the fact that Chloe was the only woman he wanted in his bed for months. It had only been him between those sheets for quite some time. He decided that a little jealously was healthy and responded with a joke instead "Chloe, in this relationship, you are the teaspoon"

A pillow whacked him in the face.

"Do you accept my terms?" she tided up the pillow she just used as a weapon.

"Yes but I want to make some of my own." he waited to see if she would protest. She did not. "When you are here, I want it to just be Chloe and Oliver. Green Arrow and Watchtower take up a lot of our time already. I think we can shelve them while we are home."

"Exempt end of the world scenarios and you got a deal."

"Only for '_the apocalypse is right now'_ situations, not anything else?"

She nodded.

"Alright you got yourself a deal, Sullivan" he held out his hand for the customary shake.

"I was thinking of another way to seal the deal" she pulled his hand forward jerking him close to her. The motion carried through and they toppled over into the bed.

"Best deal I ever made, bedmate."

She laughed "I already knew that."

* * *

A/N: That's #3. The plan was a little fluff about Chloe being a teaspoon. But who doesn't enjoy a little underlying jealous in a fic? I know I can't resist subtext.

Since it is short you won't have to wait long for the next one. Stay tuned for #4.


	4. Perceptions: Green Arrow and Watchtower

Title: Perceptions: Green Arrow and Watchtower

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [TRIO] How did the Dark Archer find out about Green Arrow's ally? (set before Discipline)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Onto the next one! So setup for this one. I have always wondered about how our couple has been seen by people. I always found it curious that stuff happened but there was no real explanation for it. The first instance is clearly the Dark Archer finding out about Chloe. Seriously how did he find out about Watchtower? This is a very light on the actual Chlollieness and it's from the 3rd person. Here we go.

* * *

Archers liked to look at the big picture. That's the way he was taught. Why bother taking down one guy when you could take out a dozen with one carefully placed shot? The knowing was half the battle. He had learned that from his master and he had taught it to his own apprentice. And although years had gone by, he knew that Oliver still maintained the basic principles. It was what made him a good Green Arrow. He sneered at the thought of his apprentice acting in such a fashion. It was not such a big jump to assume that Oliver Queen his apprentice in archery was masquerading as Green Arrow, especially when he knew all of Oliver's moves. He knew that Oliver did not belong on the streets cleaning up messes. It was time for Oliver to be reminded of the oath he took.

It was easy to find him. A teacher will always know his student. Metropolis reeked of Oliver's work. It wasn't quite as flagrant as "hero" who marked his saves with an S. But Vordigan was able to find arrows all over the city. He pulled out one to examine the make of the arrow. It was practically a small missile. After that, he was also able to identify the marks on the buildings that came from the arrows. Oliver found the high ground as much as possible as he had taught him. He also favoured the rougher side of town. Hypothetically, it would be because he "worked" there more often. There was no particular pattern to his patrol. He left that dead-end as it was and then focused instead on the Oliver Queen side.

Discovering which of Oliver's lovers were of actual importance was relatively easy. There was only one woman that he dated that was still in his life today. Lois Lane was Oliver's lover. She would be his first target.

It was a simple job of disabling her car so that he could line up a shot. The moment was made even more delicious when Lois Lane called to him for help. It appeared that Oliver had truly let this woman into his life. He took get pleasure in taking the shot to send him a message right to _his_ heart.

Discovering Oliver's apprentice required more surveillance. Oliver was not keeping their association a secret. But as she was a pretty young girl, he assumed her to be just one of his bedmates. He continued to watch them after every rendezvous they had. He noticed that they had a different bond than he originally thought. Through their joking words and general ease together, Vordigan realized that they had a connection of learning rather than a love connection. He smiled smugly as yet another one target appeared on his list. She would be harder to take down. She had received some training but he was confident that he would quickly overcome her.

Discovering Oliver's ally was harder than he anticipated. He quickly assumed that Green Arrow worked along with this 'S' man. But further surveillance revealed that there was another ally in Metropolis. Oliver frequented a certain tower in the city. There was a marked difference in his actions for this person. He was particularly guarded. He always worked hard to lose any tail. Each time he visited, he took a different route in a different car. But from his perch high above the city, Vordigan could track Oliver's movements with ease. He always ended up in the building with the stained glass. From then on, he split his time watching Oliver and watching the building. The only person who acted as Oliver did was one young blonde. She 'casually' checked her surroundings. The biggest clue that he found was watching her as go into a private elevator. As far as he could see, no one but herself and Oliver had gone through those doors.

There was a woman worthy of the hunt. Her security system was highly impressive no doubt to the generous funding of her partner. But there was also a sophistication to her codes. It took Vordigan hours to figure out the weakness. He again turned to the big picture. Why would he work so hard to get in when she was working so hard to pull all the information in? He simply set up a dummy program for Watchtower to download. He would use it as a time bomb to strike. The plan worked perfectly. That was until he took the shot. He could have blamed his failing body. For all accounts and purposes, Oliver's ally was not field trained. But somehow she managed to move at just the right time that his aim was off. Another person came to her aid. Lady luck was definitely on her side. But his lack of skills were a moot point now. There was no doubt that Oliver would get the message.

Oliver would know that he could lock his ally up high in her tower. But Vordigan would find her and get her. Oliver would try but Vordigan knew all his plays. Leaving Oliver only one option: to confront him. He successfully ambushed the apprentice. With her as bait, Oliver would have no choice but to find him. It would all go according to plan. Finally his mission would be complete.

* * *

A/N: That's #4. I hope that you guys liked it. This one has always been a puzzle to me. How the hell did Vordigan, an archer, find watchtower? I wanted to fill that plot hole. I think it kinda worked. Also I know that someone recently wrote a story about discipline. There is no harm intended. I think they were close but not quite the same.

Stay tuned for #5.


	5. Perceptions: Watchtower and Green Arrow

Title: Perceptions: Watchtower and Green Arrow

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [TRIO] How did the Checkmate decide that Green Arrow was the target? (set before Checkmate)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Moving along quickly within the miniseries. Another loop hole that I will try to fill- Why did Checkmate choose Green Arrow? I don't have much for this one. It's going to be a short one.

* * *

The control room was a buzz with activity. It was a complicated dance of minions to the buzz of machinery. "Surveillance is on?"

"Yes ma'am." a faceless solider answered.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like The Blur is on tonight."

"Good." It was always a show when that hero was on patrol. "What is Watchtower doing?"

"Monitoring per usual."

"Interesting. Turn up the audio." The screen changed to display the audio frequencies. It wasn't like they could see the Blur anyways.

Over the speakers came a female voice. "There is a robbery off Main Street."

"Done."

"On 25th avenue, there is a pursuit occurring."

"Got it."

"Police are on the way. There is some suspicious activity going on at the docks."

"I'll check it out."

"Wait. There are reports coming in of a chemical fire near San Diego."

"Copy that."

"After that, Cyborg needs you assistance in Jump City."

"Ma'am?" her attention was drawn away from the screen by an intelligence officer.

"What do you have to report, solider?"

"I was working on the analysis of the vigilantes. There seems to be a very specific pattern."

"Explain." she prompted. She had no time for foolishness.

"I was referring to the increased amount of communication between Green Arrow and Watchtower."

"What evidence do you have in support?"

"There are various means of communication. But it is really in the sheer numbers ma'am. The team maintains a low level of communication at all times. Watchtower and Green Arrow communicate approximately three times more than any other. And if I may add they are … comfortable with each other." he said delicately. The higher amount of communication was a proven fact. The rest was just an observation he made while logging all of their communication.

"Very interesting solider." That information worked quite well with her own plans. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you White Queen." she swiftly left the control room. The next move needed to be planned immediately.

She returned to her office. She picked up her horse to put it in play. "Let's see how you like it when I take your knight."

"Your move, Watchtower."

* * *

A/N: That's #5. Like I said short. I didn't want to infer too much. I'm not as well versed in the way Checkmate operates. Stay tuned for #6(the conclusion of the miniseries).


	6. Perceptions:Oliver Queen& Chloe Sullivan

Title: Perceptions: Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [TRIO] How did Tess find out about Oliver's feeling for Chloe? (set before Checkmate)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Okay the countdown continues with the conclusion of this mini arc. I hope you enjoyed it and will be pleased with the finishing one. I brought a lil more flavor to this one .

* * *

Tess should have seen it coming. She had been the recipient to his attention and affection not so long ago.

Through the intercom she could hear his direction to his assistant. "Send her in okay?"

"Yes Mr. Queen."

She breezed by. "Ms. Mercer!"the assistant called her name. But she was already in. She naturally assumed she was in the only _her_ in his life. "I heard what he said."

His assistant called her name again. Too bad the doors were already closing in her face.

Oliver looked up from his laptop to greet her with a warm smile. "It's about time Chlo-" his welcome melted. In it's place was a more reserved look. "Tess. I wasn't expecting you." He stated a bit unnecessarily.

She decided that whoever Oliver had called in for some afternoon delight would just have to wait. They had to clear up business. "You should have been. We need to talk about the numbers for the last quarter."

She circled the room. The decorations were lovely. The food was exquisite. But that hardly mattered to her. It was important to work the room especially at an event that the company itself was hosting. She had learned that the hard way. Business was all about being seen and heard. It seemed like the rich and famous were enjoying the night. Oliver may have been the most sporadic boss she had ever had but there was no denying that he gave the company life. It was particularly pleasing to the board.

But tonight was different than other events. Oliver had made an entrance with his date nearly thirty minutes ago. She was a busty brunette, an annoying repetition of Oliver's arm candy. She quickly fluttered off. Oliver had a knack for dismissing dates after the pictures were taken. Though he never forgot to charm a few business associates on his way in. But as time passed, he was noticeably more agitated. His leg jiggled up and down as he was talking. He no longer drank any of his champagne. He almost constantly checked his watch. His knuckles were white as he gripped his phone in his hand. She watched him for ten tension filled minutes. She kept waiting for the proverbial (or not) explosion. It was so important that he couldn't even leave his charm face up. Oliver did not rattle easily. That meant tonight was something big.

He glanced towards the doors again. The sight must have changed the situation. She could literally see the tension leave his body. She looked up to discover the solution to his problem. She expected to see a potential business client or even his date. She was surprised to see Chloe Sullivan as the focus of Oliver's attention.

The widow/late reporter had come out to the QI/LC event. And it seemed to be a very big deal. Oliver's body language changed completely. He was visibly more at ease. The phone had disappeared along with his nervous leg movement. He made his way to her quickly despite the fact that there were literally dozens of people waiting to talk to him.

She was able to catch snips of their conversation from her perch above them.

"You're late."

"You were early. You usually don't come to these till an hour after the time specified."

"I was compensating. You are freakishly on time usually."

"Well I came with Lois tonight." It was true the most troublesome Daily Planet reporter was a few paces behind the blonde. She seemed to be putting her foot in her mouth quickly. Tess knew that she would be putting out that particular fire in the morning.

"We had a deal. I had to spend twenty whole minutes with her until I could shoo her away."

"Ohh poor baby." She said faking sympathy "You had to spend time with a really hot super model that couldn't wait for the night to start so she was actually on time."

She didn't hear Oliver's response. Tess' least favourite board member had approached her to talk about the strategies to gain more profit. The next five minutes were used to explain what the company's plans were. Tess could not hear but it appeared that Chloe's answer to his plight pleased him. For the first time in the whole night Oliver's smile actually reached his eyes. And it was all due to the blonde within arms length of him.

She found it very interesting that they were acting as they were. Oliver brought a date. That meant that they were still in denial or that they were in a relationship and didn't want the world to know about it yet. This was further proven when Clark and Lois joined the two, they didn't leap apart but instead they shifted to a more respectable distance. They were practiced in this little dance. The night proved to be rather insightful. And as far as Tess was concerned there was no weapon quite as powerful as knowledge.

She saw them again within the next week. She was on her way to the Daily Planet. An accident had backed up traffic for miles preventing her from a timely arrival to the office. She decided to walk the last few blocks to the office as the edition needed her final approval. Time was money. And she wasn't willing to waste any in her crusade to save the earth. Her unusual route took her past a coffee shop. She was taken back for a moment to see Oliver taking a break out on the patio. He was stretched out at a table for two. A few moments later, his order was placed in front of him a certain petite blonde.

The way he looked up at her was simply confident. Oliver knew that he was going to get his drink because he was important to the deliverer. Chloe beamed down at him as if to say "Aren't you glad that you are here with me right now?"

For once, Tess didn't need to hear the words for confirmation. It was all in the way they looked at each other.

* * *

A/N: That's #6 and the end of Perceptions. This one had a more personal feel. It was the closest to breaking the third person bubble. Stay tuned for #7.


	7. Say Your Name

Title: Say Your Name

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [DRABBLE] Who knew Oliver was touchy about his status as a playboy billionaire? The short answer: Chloe. Inspired by **gabrielladusult** (set after Absolute Justice and before Warrior)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Special thanks for gabriellaadusult for letting me use this piece of dialogue. It was sparked this fic practically all on its own. Hopefully I will be able to post this at 7 my time. So here is hoping this goes according to plan. Alright second last one. And go!

* * *

"Say your name!"

"Chloe I already said my name."

"You're Oliver Queen. You're Oliver _F***ing_ Queen!"  
"Actually, my middle name's Jonas."

She cut him a look. "I don't need your back talk right now. I need you to turn on that playboy charm and get us in there." she gave him a little push towards the front of the line.

Oliver had been laying low since his come back from the gutter. It had worked, maybe a little too well. Because Chloe rarely asked for a favour and now he couldn't follow through. When she asked to get into the museum tonight, he thought it would have been easy. She neglected to tell him that it was their biggest night of the year. Oliver had long since rejected the invitation to tonight's event. And his downward spiral did not leave him in the good graces of several people including the art society.

They arrived to the museum hoping that notoriety would have been enough. It wasn't. So he tried to find another solution to the problem. "Chloe I don't understand why this is such a big deal. Can't you just do your digital spy thing and see the exhibit anyways?"

"Thief." she gasped. "Intellectual property thief!"

He looked at her bewildered. Her dramatic side was uncharacteristically playful. He was always pleasantly surprised when it came out. "I thought you said that you wanted to get into this place."

"I knew I should have taken Carter." she muttered

"What did you just say?" he said not so pleased now.

"I said I knew I should have taken Carter."

"Oh ow that really hurt."

"Well let's see some results, pretty boy." She taunted him.

"Alright game on." he said matching her tone.

"I don't see you moving." she took another shot at him.

"Oh I'm moving." He scanned the crowd and saw a service entrance. "Alright I'm going to get us into this exhibit."

"You are still standing here."

"You are just on fire tonight, aren't you? Just for that I'm going to get you your own exhibit." he finally walked away.

He shouted over his shoulder as he walked away. "Think about a theme while I'm gone"

Sure enough 20 minutes later, Chloe stepped into the opening of Metropolis' newest museum exhibit.

* * *

A/N: That's #7. This is my version of funding Isis. I just couldn't resist throwing in Carter to aggravate Ollie. Home stretch everyone!


	8. Playing Favourites

Title: Playing Favourites

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [GIFT] The league wants to know who Chloe's favourite is.(set before Warrior)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: #8 for my lovely readers.

* * *

It was the end of another long day of wheeling and dealing for Ollie. He made his way over to watchtower and collapsed on the couch with Chloe. She had been polishing off her takeout. Without a word, she gave him the rest of her cartons. It was routine. As he was the last one to stop working, he had to talk about his day first. He summarized his day. He was more excited to hear about what she did today. The good stuff always seemed to happen here.

He glanced at her and waited for her to start. She didn't disappoint.

"The gang came by."

"Oh yea? That's fun."

"It was." she said blandly. But something in her body language told him that something _good_ happened today.

He decided to push forward. "What did they do to you?"

"Oh the usual raid my fridge, pump me for information, and use my plugs. Vic charged up so the electricity bill will probably be higher this month."

"Can the bill for this place actually get higher?" she gave him that look. "Okay okay taking it back." he raised one hand to signal his surrender. "So what did you guys talk about this week?"

"Candy." she said simply. He wouldn't let he get away with just that, he knew that life was never that easy.

"Come on Chloe. Tell me the truth."

"It's nothing. Bart just said he loved the candy machines."

Oliver snorted. Chloe had those so she would remember to eat. She had a knack for eating candy and just getting hungry. It was a phenomenon that he couldn't understand.

Chloe continued on. "He claimed that I bought them for him because he was my favorite. It stirred up a lot of emotions. Who knew that a team of superheroes needed so much validation?"

"Yea well … people liked feeling loved." he shrugged and looked at her and tried to ask nonchalantly "so out of curiosity, was he right?"

She groaned. "You too?"

He looked at her with a silly smile on his face. "Guilty as charged."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not telling you."

Head strong as ever, Oliver continued on. "I'm guessing Dinah. Sure you guys met badly. But you two have that girl power thing going. "

She arched her eyebrow at him. "You are the worst, you know that right?"

"Not Dinah? Alright well then I would guess Vic. You are Watchtower and he is literally a computer man." she didn't respond so he just continued on. "That would make a lot of sense. You have all that techy stuff to talk about. And when you guys first met…."

She shoved a roll in his mouth and said "And when I first met AC, he saved my cousin's life. And when I first met J'onn, he saved my best friend's life. Ollie, there is a reason for every member and that's why I'm not going to tell you who my favourite is. Especially considering that I don't have a favourite."

He looked at her straight on. "What's my reason?"

She was about to write it off as an ego boost. But when she looked at him in the eye, she realized that he really didn't see his value to her. She reluctantly started to explain "You are my kind of hero, Ollie. You don't have any powers. It's you just genuinely want to go out there and help people. To me, that makes you more of a hero than anyone else on the team." she paused and looked at him through her eyelashes. It was a surprisingly demure moment for her.

"And on top of that, you are a hero to the heroes. No one would be where they are today without you. That earns you some major brownie points."

"That's true but I don't think you should take that in such a positive tone."

"Oliver I don't need to tell you that our road hasn't been easy. But I like to think I made your life better. And when you handed me that earpiece I know that you gave me something that no one else ever could or did."

He grabbed her hand and said "You have definitely made my life better."

"Okay so we are in agreement." she said smiling at him easily.

"On what? The fact that I'm your favourite?" he joked.

She groaned and decided to just give in. Her little speech pretty much gave it away. "Yes Ollie, you are my hero."

**

* * *

A/N**: And that's #8! The countdown was supposed to end here but I had that extra week so instead of 8 fics because it is airing at 8 o'clock we have upgraded to 10 for 10 seasons of smallville. 9 here we come!


	9. Preferences Vs Realities

Title: Preferences vs Realities

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble] The ways that Oliver shows what he wants but also the ways that he gets what he needs. (set before collateral)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Okay here is the second last one. This one is a bit of a mix. Not entirely fluffy or angsty. Sometimes, it's good to do a little character analysis. I hope you like it.

* * *

He liked alcohol.

The two had been introduced at a young age. He found solace in their intoxicating depths. It was an escape form the life of loneliness to a haze of happiness. He was not afraid to open a bottle and celebrate whatever occasion the world sought. Alcohol was his companion for the good and the bad.

He liked brunettes.

He thought it stemmed from his time with Tess. Their pictures were always so striking with her pale smooth skin and fiery hair. It contrasted so sharply with his California tan and blonde hair. Their pictures always managed to pop off the page. He found with brunettes, there was no such problem. Their dark locks complemented his light coloring easily. It always worked towards a simple balance.

He liked danger.

He believed in living life to the fullest. After Duncan, he was shocked into realizing the value of life. From then on, every moment was to be pushed. There was always another thrill to be sought. And that was even before becoming Green Arrow. In his suit, he became even more captivated by life. The possibilities seemed endless. The hood allowed him anonymity. The hood also opened his eyes to the world out there. The world that was filled with magic, time travel and intergalactic space travelers. With the new and unknown, danger was never far behind. And Oliver thrived on it.

He liked calling the shots.

Oliver had been in charge of his life for years. He didn't answer to anyone but himself. Even when he was bringing the company down with him, employees could only standby as he ruined the company and their livelihood. He was the de facto leader, the head honcho. What he said goes. That followed through to the league as well. It was his codenames, his equipment and his plans always. The feeling of control was powerful. To be at the helm of a super team as an average man was something he was always proud of.

He liked disappearing.

He had spent his life as the heir to Queen Industries. That came with a certain niche that he had to fill. He was a face to be seen. Queen Industries was his parents' legacy and he was fully devoted to ensuring its success. He lived his life unapologetically yet remained in the spotlight. But still Oliver liked to slip away. He liked to move on when the time was right. Star City was the base of operations and there he had a house with most of his possessions. But his life was really on the road, moving from major city to major city. He enjoyed being in one city one day then off to the next morning.

_She changed everything. _

He liked alcohol.

But her addiction to coffee was undeniable. He learned very quickly that it was a must-have in the house. Coffee time became their time. She would sip her drink of choice while he would do his morning exercise. Occasionally he would coax her into some positions. They would laugh at the lack of flexibility in her body. She would claim it was her short legs. He respond with a slap to her butt and honest words of "not changing a thing." But still, most mornings she would drink and he would move. They would take this time together to cherish each other's presence and mentally prepare for the world's newest hurdle.

He liked brunettes.

Seeing her blonde hair on his pillow was one of the biggest accomplishments of his life. She was not easy to seduce. He circled her for weeks trying to determine if his rapidly developing feelings were one sided. When he finally made his move, he was overjoyed to find that she was right there with him. She put up some rules. But considering his initial skepticism, the night had gone much better than he planned. Chloe was worthy of pulling out his best moves. And if she didn't fall for those, then he was more than willing to put his brain to work for more.

He liked danger.

The thrill would never leave him. But lately the thrills he sought were much different than before. They were centered on the feisty blonde in his life. He wanted to push the boundaries that she had. Every moment together was used to see how far she was willing to give. His greatest thrill was holding her hand as they walked down the street. From her words, he knew he was breaking down her walls. Oliver was walking on the wild side for her. It was the highest high of his life.

He liked calling the shots.

Watching her in command was the bitterest pill for him. She stepped up when he was no longer fit. In time he realized that she was right to do what she did. He was no longer the leader. But he liked to share the load with her. She was a good member of the team, she was an even better leader. And as an added benefit, she was in his ear whenever he went out. The nights didn't seem so lonely when he had her voice in his ear.

He liked disappearing.

He never went far. And he never went alone anymore. He stole her away with him. They disappeared to a world that was only them. He knew he didn't need to run any more. She was his home now.

_She changed everything._ She made his apartment into a home. She made a team into a family. She made a man into a partner.

All he had to do was change her absence into a presence.

* * *

A/N: And that's #9! It's different than the only before. So the countdown is wrapping up.

#10 we finally made it!


	10. Travel Plans

Title: Traveling Plans

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble] Oliver is going away on a business trip. How can he convince Chloe that she needs to go with him? (set in the future)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: Okay here is the last one. I purposely finished off with a drabble. The anticipation is putting us on edge. And I figured why not just get straight to the good stuff? So chlollie fluff here we come!

* * *

"Come with me."

"I can't." Watchtower was buzzing as it's mistress coaxed information from various screens.

"What's stopping you?"

she spared him a glance from her monitor. her look declared to him that he should know better. But she responded "The team needs me here for the missions."

He pressed his body against her. He doubted anyone had to charm their girlfriend as much as he did. "Victor just upgraded your laptop. You could run the country from that thing."

Her hand moved to a standstill over her tablet. Oliver took it as a sign that it was working. "Maybe. But I don't like doing mission in unfamiliar territory. Watchtower is secure for a reason."

He could understand the logic as a leader. But as a man he was desperate. "Please." He pleaded. "I just got back from a three week trip. And now I have to leave for another two weeks."

Turning around in his arms she imparted some wisdom. "Well you should learn to delegate." she said tapping him on the chest lightly to enforce her words.

He wished. "They want to see the namesake of the company."

"Then I'm afraid we are in a stalemate."

"Not yet. I'm not above shameless bribing." he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "What if I give you my card to go shopping?"

She recoiled in his arms. "Do you remember who you are talking to? Shopping isn't the same priority for me as it was for your past flings. Number 2 if I wanted to use your cards, I would have done so already."

He regrouped and thought of a smarter bribe. "Personal massages from me every night?"

She appraised him with her eyes. He knew she was tempted. "Unlikely you will probably eat dinner then crash. Which is a good reason why I shouldn't come with you on this trip. We can be much more productive separately."

Her brain was simultaneously his biggest turn on and his opponent. His expression must have conveyed his defeat.

It was her turn to cuddle up. "It's just a couple of weeks Ollie." she sighed into his neck "Compared to everything we have been through, I think we can handle a few business trips."

Three nights later

"Room service!"

"Thank God I'm starving" he leapt from his spot on the couch to open the door. He was greeted by the sight of her along with the dinner he ordered.

She placed the tray down. She faced him with a smile on full force. "This hotel has a new service. Girlfriend on the go."

"Well I like that." his face betrayed his nonchalant words.

"I'll be sure to tell them that."

She yelped as Oliver picked her up and swung her in a quick circle. "Chloe you are here."

"It appears that I am."

He grinned at her and pulled her in for an Eskimo kiss. "What happened to 'business trips got nothing on us'?"

Every few words she would peck him on the lips. "I realized that we deserved some alone time."

He pulled back a inch to look her in the eyes and said smugly "and you missed me."

She rolled her eyes but didn't bother to deny it. "I missed you."

He squeezed her closer. "I like the name of your service by the way."

"Oh yea?" she said with an arch of her eyebrow.

He teased her ."I find it very convenient." They laughed over that. their lives were anything but convenient. "You are all the woman I will ever need."

Her eyes softened by his loving words.

"Plus you are a nifty travel size."

Her softened glaze turned sharp. He realized his fumble quickly. "What I mean to say is I want you with me all the time."

She sighed "This is a real testament to how much I missed you. I'm going to let this one slide."

"Thank you. Is celebrating our reunion part of the girlfriend-on-the-go package?"

"Funny you should ask."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the countdown! Whew I never thought I would make it. But there it is. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. And let's move onto the main event. COME ON SMALLVILLE!


End file.
